Cymareg
Croeso! / Welcome! We already know that Tree Fu Tom can speak Welsh but did you know that several other beloved CBeebies characters are now also fluent in the language? Our brand new "CBeebies Cymraeg" page, which you can find here, is the go to place for Welsh speaking children. This is where you can play games and enjoy different activities such as 'Pairs' and 'Hide and seek' with some of your favourite characters including Zingzillas, The Numtums, Kerwhizz, Timmy Time, and Everything's Rosie, in the Welsh language. These activities are tailored by CBeebies so you can rest assured that everything is made with learning in mind. To read more about the Tree Fu Tom 'Rhuthr Hud' (Magic Dash) game click here. We're hoping to add even more activities in Welsh over the coming months, so come back soon! To find out more in Welsh, please read on. CBeebies yn Gymraeg / CBeebies in Welsh Rydyn ni’n gwybod yn barod bod Tree Fu Tom yn gallu siarad Cymraeg, ond oeddech chi'n gwybod bod nifer o gymeriadau annwyl eraill CBeebies nawr yn rhugl yn y Gymraeg? Ein tudalen newydd sbon, "CBeebies Cymraeg" sydd ar gael yma, yw’r lle i blant sy’n siarad Cymraeg. Yma, gallwch chwarae gemau a mwynhau gweithgareddau trwy gyfrwng y Gymraeg. Gan mai CBeebies sy’n gyfrifol am y rhain hefyd, gallwch fod yn sicr bod popeth wedi’i baratoi gyda golwg ar ddysgu. Felly beth sydd ar gael? Go Jetters Dewch i gyfarfod â Cian, Swli, Fflos a Lars; pedwar Go Jetter sy’n byw’n uchel uwch ben y cymylau ac wrth eu boddau ag anturiaethau a dod o hyd i lefydd newydd o amgylch y byd. O dan arweiniad Uncorn – sy’n ddawnsiwr disgo o fri – mae’r Go Jetters yn derbyn unrhyw dasg ac yn mynd i’r afael â heriau drwy ddatrys problemau, gweithio fel tîm a defnyddio dyfeisiadau anhygoel. Ym mhob gêm, mae’r dihiryn, y Tricfeistr, yn ceisio difetha mannau arbennig enwog ac mae’n rhaid i’r Go Jetters drwsio’r difrod ac achub y dydd. Mae Go Jetters yn llawn antur, comedi, offer ardderchog, cerddoriaeth disgo a ffeithiau daearyddol gwych – sy’n cynnig cyflwyniad unigryw, llawn hwyl i ddaearyddiaeth a’r byd i blant bach. Gwerth addysgiadol Go Jetters: * Ddatblygu geirfa a gwybodaeth ddaearyddol * Dychmygu’n well sut beth yw’n daear, a gallu enwi rhai lleoedd a mannau arbennig daearyddol * Siarad am a deall fod yna bobl a lleoedd gwahanol o amgylch y byd * Bod yn fwy hyderus ynglŷn â phwy ydyn nhw a’u lle yn y byd * Parchu’r ddaear a gofalu am yr amgylchedd Tree Fu Tom Ewch i'n gwefan Tree Fu Tom yn Gymraeg i chwarae gemau, ymarfer eich hud a lledrith a gwylio dwy bennod ryngweithiol! Mae Tree Fu Tom yn gyfres antur, ffantasi, comedi, arwrol sy’n dilyn anturiaethau anhygoel bachgen ifanc o’n byd ni, o’r enw Tom, sy’n trawsnewid yn arch arwr yn ‘Treetopolis’ – byd hudol, bychan mewn hen goeden yng ngwaelod ei ardd. Mae'r gynulleidfa'n cael ei hannog i godi ar ei thraed a chopïo symudiadau arbennig 'Tree Fu’ Tom i helpu i greu ‘Hud y Byd Mawr’. Fel hyn, gall y gynulleidfa helpu Tom i achub y dydd, a bod yn arwyr hefyd! Mae Hud y Byd Mawr Tree Fu Tom yn cynnwys dilyniant o symudiadau sydd wedi’u dewis yn ofalus ac wedi’u paratoi gan arbenigwyr symud. Mae’r symudiadau wedi’u dylunio i helpu plant i ddatblygu sgiliau symud sylfaenol pwysig. Gobeithio y bydd ymarfer y symudiadau hyn yn gwneud lles i bob plentyn, gan gynnwys plant gyda dyspracsia ac anhwylderau cydsymud datblygiadol eraill. Tree Fu Ewch! Gêm Rhuthr Hud Rydyn ni’n falch iawn bod gêm blatfform Tree Fu Tom, Rhuthr Hud ar gael yn Gymraeg hefyd. Mae Rhuthr Hud yn gêm syml, ond heriol a gwerth chweil, sy’n caniatáu i blant deithio o amgylch byd llawn hud Treetopolis a helpu Tom a’i ffrindiau. Rydyn ni’n deall, mae’n debyg taw cynulleidfa hŷn CBeebies fydd yn mwynhau Tree Fu Tom, ond mae CBeebies wedi cynllunio a chreu’r gêm yn ofalus er mwyn bod mor gynhwysol â phosibl i’n cynulleidfa amrywiol. Caiff plant iau a phlant ag AAA reoli’r chwarae’n rhwydd gydag un botwm os mai dyma sydd orau ganddyn nhw (llygoden, bylchwr neu switsh) a chaiff cefnogwyr hŷn Tree Fu fanteisio ar yr elfennau ychwanegol (fel Sudd Hud, Tarian Gref a Magnet Mega) am brofiad llawn hwyl a boddhad i bawb o bob oed. Gemau Llawn Hwyl Mae’n bosib chwarae amrywiaeth o wahanol gemau yn Gymraeg o 'Parau' i 'Gêm Cuddio' gyda rhai o’ch hoff gymeriadau fel Zingzillas, The Numtums, Kerwhizz, Timmy Time ac Everything’s Rosie. Mae’r gemau hyn wedi’u cynllunio gyda dysgu mewn golwg, o ddatblygu sgiliau cyfathrebu a rhifedd, i deimlo’n dda a dysgu am y byd. Cliciwch yma i chwarae'r gemau. Cynlluniau ar gyfer y dyfodol Rydyn ni’n gobeithio ychwanegu mwy o safleoedd a gweithgareddau at dudalen CBeebies Cymraeg dros y misoedd nesaf, felly dewch yn ôl yn fuan! Category:Web Content Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies